Ousted to the Winds
by Moonlight Talon of the Night
Summary: Windclan is driven out of the moor by Shadowclan. Battered and beaten, Tallstar, decides that the moor is no longer their home, that they must search for new lands if their clan is to survive. Will Windclan search endlessly for a new home, falling into chaos and disarray, or will Windclan find their promise land and thrive, meeting friends and foes in the winds that guide them?
1. Ousted

I: Ousted

* * *

It was a clear night. The late night sky was devoid of clouds, allowing for the moon's brilliant light shine from overhead. The crickets chirped with the fireflies lighting up and slowly disappearing in the dark in the field they stopped by. For any cat, this type of night would and could be described with two words: Beautiful and tranquil.

Given the circumstance that the black and white tom found himself in, it was anything other than beautiful and tranquil, for him and his clan longed to be back in the home they had been beaten out of.

"Tallstar!" A lean black tom called out to the Windclan leader. "I think that Onewhisker and I may have spotted a place to rest."

The black and white tom turned to his clan, most resting from the long walk already made past the High Stones."Windclan, Deadfoot and Onewhisker have found shelter." His tail beckoned for his clan to get up. Grunts of protest were heard, but every cat shortly began to follow their leader.

Compared to the distance already made from Windclan camp. this was nothing more than a few pawsteps, but to the battered and defeated clan, it might as well have been a trip to Starclan and back.

Still, it wasn't too long until they reached where Deadfoot and Onewhisker had mentioned. It was a hazy tunnel, getting darker the further he tried to look in.

"Its easily defendable, and it keeps the elements off of our tails." Deadfoot traced the tunnel with his crippled paw. "Twolegs and the Thunderpath monsters wouldn't be able to get us here."

"It's perfect." Tallstar looked at the tunnel. "Safer than our camp at the moment." Tallstar saw to his clan settling into the tunnel. "Deadfoot, Onewhisker, I know that is has been a long and seemingly unending night, and I would hate to ask for more."

"Tell us and it'll get done." Onewhisker's tail raised with a sense of optimism.

"Well, It would be greatly appreciated if the two of you went hunting for anything to eat, even rats if possible."

"We'll do our best Tallstar." Deadfoot dipped his head to his old mentor.

"Rats?' A feminine voice piped up as the two warriors stalked off. "Rats are no better than crowfood!"

"Really now?" A tortoiseshell with pale brown fur, hobbling forward nearby, her leg with a leaf acting as a dressing for her wound. "Rats might not be the biggest and most delicious hare, but we are in no position to chose!"

Tallstar positioned himself between the bickering she-cats, clearly seeing their pelts ruffling as they growled at each other with their disputes.

"Ashfoot, Thrushwing, I know it has been a long night, and the last thing Windclan needs is more strife among ourselves," Tallstar paused as the two of them seemed to slowly calm down, giving a slight smile as the hostilities faded away, "Tomorrow is another day, please try to rest."

Ashfoot lashed her tail as she walked away, and Thurshwing slowly limped back to where the other warriors had settled themselves.

Looking towards where the two warriors had gone, he sighed."I hoped I haven't sent them to their deaths." Tallstar shook his head, standing near the exit of the tunnel. "Will we ever able to return home, or will the other clans just turn a blind eye to this act of barbarity to not just Windclan, but the Warrior Code itself?" He looked up at the sky, noticing the clarity of how the moon looked, along with the stars shimmering above in silver pelt. "I remember nights like these." He closed his eyes as a smile grew across his face, reminiscing about his youth.

 _It has been many seasons since my return to Windclan since I returned to my family, my home._ He opened his eyes, focusing on the moon. _I miss Jake._ His thoughts went silent as he thought of the tom who had saved his pelt many times. _Does he miss me as much as I miss him? Has he moved on? He continued to stare at the moon, thinking of his past._ _Last_ _gathering, there was that one cat from Thunderclan... I almost mistook him for Jake... I am certain that he is Jake's son, after all, he is a spot on reflection of his father, and if that tom is half of who Jake is, he'll be the leader of Thunderclan._

"Tallstar." A soft voice interrupted his thoughts. It was Barkface, the medicine cat that Tallstar grew up with. "I have something important to tell you."

"Proceed." He nodded his head, still focused on the moon above.

"I don't think we can travel any further, for now, Morningflower could start kitting any day now." Barkface also looked back to the clan. "Without the proper herbs, sickness could ravage us."

"Could you find any herbs?" Tallstar now turned his attention to his old friend, concern lacing his voice.

"Maybe, I might have to take the apprentices with me."

"I'll allow it." Tallstar carefully responded. "Just make sure you have some cat watching over Morningflower before you search."

"I'm sure I'll have some cat available," Barkface assured, looking at the leader.

"Get some rest Barkface, it's going to be a long day ahead of you."

"You need rest Tallstar." The medicine cat nudged him. "You might have more lives than me, but you're not invincible."

"Some cat has to stand guard, besides, I have a feeling it's going to be a quiet night."

"Hopefully you're right." Barkface yawned now, his short tail extending with his yawn. "Goodnight Tallstar." The brown tom dipped his head, walking away afterward.

Tallstar simply vocalized an 'mhm', for his mind was now focused on other matters. _If we are halted, so be it._ He sighed now, fixing his gaze on the path back to where they pasted the High Stones. Again, Tallstar sat in silence, pondering the uncertainty of his clans future, and the events that had already past. _I have to keep this clan together, no matter the cost, it would be what Heatherstar would want, it would be what Shrewclaw would want_. His heart ached as he thought about the cats who couldn't be here today, yet he was conflicted about if they would be happy to be put under such circumstance. _I remember all the countless instances where he had teased, the sorrow he felt when he thought he was the cause of my departure, how he died right before my eyes…_ He looked down now, sadness clutching at his chest, remembering how the blood of his childhood rival pooled right before him, from wounds inflicted by a Shadowclan battle patrol. _The cruelty of Shadowclan never seems to come to a halt._ He turned back, to see most of his clan sleeping, his eyes focused on Thurshwing. A sister torn away from her brother because of the unforgiving wrath of Shadowclan. He exhaled quietly, with frustration. _I only hope for the sake of our clan that those Shadowclan monsters are not pursuing us, and if they are, they will catch up._ The black and white tom grit his teeth with uncertainty and worry. _I'll die five times over than let more of my warriors die by the claws of Shadowclan._ His claws now dug into the dirt beneath his paws. _Brokenstar is a monster, misguiding his clan away from the path of Starclan, how could his ancestors let him believe he is doing the right thing so blindly?_

Tallstar looked up to the stars now, silent as they glimmered, the moon having shifted a slight bit in the time passed. _Hopefully we will be able to return back to the moor soon enough_. The long-tailed black and white leader could only hope his ancestors would send a sign, no matter how big or small, anything to guide them during their hour of need. As he sat there, he could feel the breeze push up on him, coming from where they have walked from. _It is the home of Windclan after all, for all those generations since the founding of Windclan, Starclan wouldn't just oust us away from the other clans... right?_

Despite his thoughts, all the leader could do was hope for better.

* * *

Here is my new story, **Ousted to the Winds** , I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, I wouldnt mind to hear what you thought of it!

Moonlight Talon


	2. Guidance

C2: Guidance

* * *

Tallstar sat outside the tunnel, watching over his clanmates who had their various tasks. Despite the forceful expulsion from their lands, all tried their best to keep morale up. Deadfoot oversaw hunting patrols whenever warriors were available, warriors with apprentices still trained them, the wounded continued to be under the watchful eye of Barkface and the queens who were available. The tunnel was shelter for the night, but during the day, the cats of Windclan preferred to be under open skies.

 _No matter where we are, life always continues on._ Tallstar thought to himself as he looked around at his clan. _Days have gone by, yet there seems to be no sign from our ancestors, no guidance to point us in the right direction._ Tallstar sighed now, closing his amber eyes. _Starclan wouldn't just abandon us, would they?_

"Tallstar!" A voice called out to him. He opened his eyes to see his medicine cat, Barkface, padding up towards him.

"Hello Barkface." The leader looked at the medicine cat. "What brings you to me?"

"I wanted to talk to you in private." Barkface looked at the black and white leader with his yellow eyes.

"If you must." Tallstar nodded his head, getting up. "Mind if we walk while we discuss what is on your mind?"

"Not at all!" Barkface's short tail rose. "A walk on a fine day like this would be nice too."

So the two began to walk in the direction away from the high stones and from the tunnel. For the most part, the walk was silent until they got far enough away from the rest of the clan.

"Starclan has been silent," Barkface told his leader. "It is rather unsettling to me, especially with the heinous actions of Shadowclan against us." The tom now stopped, sniffing some plants, soon uprooting it. "I mean, we are low on herbs and lacking a proper place to call our own since their invasion."

"We will make do," Tallstar assured the medicine cat. "It is great that Shadowclan had not pursued us further from the edge of our territory."

"They might come any day." Barkface reminded the leader. "We never expected for Shadowclan to invade into the heart of our territory, but they did, we mustn't let our guard down now that we are safe at the time."

"That is true." Tallstar nodded in agreement with the medicine cat. "I, however, hope the day will never come, we lost good warriors just retreating."

"Shadowclan's ferocity against us was unparalleled to any previous battle before this one."

"A tyrant like Brokenstar believes that claws are more powerful than words." He shook his head. "Spilling blood will never satisfy the needs of his clan, and maybe one day they'll see that."

"If they ever do." Barkface shrugged. "Has Starclan contacted you in any way?"

"No." Tallstar looked at the brown medicine cat. "It is frustrating, but patience is key in times like these." Tallstar looked out towards a different set of high stones off in the distance. "They have a path for us, and they will contact us when they see it fit." _Hopefully it will be sooner than later._ "I believe that we will flourish once this mess is set in order."

"I hope that is the future Starclan has planned for Windclan," Barkface said through a mouthful of herbs. "Let us return back to the clan."

The day progressed peacefully, Barkface had treated the wounds of Thrushwing, and she was walking on her own now. The apprentices had been trained by their mentors, and everything ran as fine as it would've back in Windclan territory. Once the sun started setting, all returned to the tunnel, for shelter from the elements.

 _Tomorrow is another day._ Tallstar yawned as he began to settle down in his nest. _Maybe we will have good news in time._ Slowly, but surely, the leader drifted off to sleep.

...

His eyes flew open as he found himself no longer in the tunnel, but in his nest, back at camp.

He quickly got up, looking around. _I'm back… does that mean?_ He quickly left the leaders den to check the camp clearing. _This is home!_ Tallstar smiled. _Was it all just a bad dream?_ Tallstar checked the medicine den.

"Barkface?" He peeked his head into the den, but it was empty. _He is not here._ He quickly made his way to the warrior's den to speak with Deadfoot, but the entire den was empty as well. _Where is every cat?_

"The camp is empty." A familiar voice he had not heard in a long time came from behind. "It's great to see you again Tallstar."

Slowly turning to the voice, he was greeted by his predecessor, Shrewclaw.

"It's been a long time!" Tallstar dipped his head to his former childhood rival, happy to see him once again. "Do you have something to tell me?"

"I do." Shrewclaw beckoned for the leader to follow him. "Come, let us leave the camp."

Tallstar followed the fallen warrior out of camp.

"It is a shame that this tragic fate had to happen to our clan." There was sorrow in Shrewclaws voice. "Driven out by the enemies that had slain me and my mother."

"It is." Tallstars eyes had sorrow in them, remembering those fateful days when he was nothing more than a confused and young apprentice and warrior. "I hope to make things right."

"Those are days long gone, and the needs of our clan needs you to guide them." The brown tom smiled at him. "Starclan chose you to lead your clan mates so many seasons ago, and you have led them well."

Tallstar looked perplexed. "Shrewclaw, you make this sound like this is the last time I'll speak to you."

Shrewclaw remained silent.

"Shrewclaw?" Tallstar began to worry as Shrewclaw did not answer.

"Look to the skies, for you must follow the dying warrior." Shrewclaw finally spoke, slowly fading away.

"Shrewclaw!" Tallstar began to run towards his childhood rival. "Wait, please explain what you mean!" It was a futile attempt, for it wasn't before long before he woke up in the tunnel.

* * *

Im sorry if it took so long to get this chapter out, I havent been feeling up to the challange of fanfictioning, but I actually like this story, so ill continue it!

Moonlight Talon


End file.
